fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Mistpeak (Fable Heroes)
Mistpeak is a level in Fable Heroes. It is based on the Mistpeak Valley, Brightwall Village and Dweller Camp regions in Fable III. Level Breakdown *'Power-Up Chest!': A Power-Up Chest sits just beyond the start line. *'Hobbes' (2 waves): Hobbes dressed in Yule Hats appear out of nowhere. A Power-Up Chest lies just beyond. *'Village': Numerous parcels can be destroyed for coins. Beware of the exploding snowman heads falling onto the path. A Power-Up Chest can be found beside a snowman. *'Ice Furies': This variant of sand fury appears on the bridge over an icy river. A Power-Up Chest can be found in the middle of the bridge, and a second is in front of a house on the other side. *'Snollow Men': The snowmen beside the road morph into this variant of hollow men. Beware their exploding heads! *'Power-Up Chest!': A Power-Up Chest can be found behind some barrels further up the road. *'White Balverines': These balverines appear on the frozen pond. A Good or Evil chest pair sits behind them. *'Break Time': A Power-Up Chest lies just before this ice bridge. Destroy the present to activate the coin cloud and continue. *'Ice Furies': A group of ice furies jumps out of the snow on the roadside. A Power-Up Chest can be found here too. *'Hobbes' (2 waves): A pack of hobbes appears on the frozen pond. A Power-Up Chest sits on the bank. *'Snollow Men': These line the path along the hillside. A Power-Up Chest can be found half-way up. Peak Take the path on the left to reach the top of the mountain. Before you get to the boss fight, there is a Power-Up Chest to open. Ice Troll Atop the mighty Mistpeak is an Ice Troll. Prepare for a frosty reception! The ice troll attacks with different forms of ground attacks. One of them sends out a shockwave around it, pushing the Heroes away. Another sends out three targeted shockwaves. When its health is less than three-quarters, it will disappear into the ground and spawn a number of mini-trolls. Kill these for coins, and the large troll will reappear. It now uses a third type of ground attack which causes spikes of ice to erupt out of the frozen pool. When its health is less than one-quarter, it will disappear and spawn mini-trolls again. This may be skipped however if you attack the troll quickly enough. Defeat the mini-trolls, and finish off the large troll to end the level. The two Power-Up Chests respawn after 50 seconds. Slope Take the path on the right to reach the mountainside: Puppets, start your engines! Tap the buttons shown over character's head as fast as you can! Sled Race Hop on a sled and race your friends down the icy track! The aim is to be the first puppet to reach the bottom of the slope. Mash the buttons as they appear over your puppet and try to be the first to the end. The quicker you mash the buttons, the faster you go down the slope. The winner receives 5000 coins, second place gets 3000, third gets 1500, and last place gets 1 coin. Scores |valign=top| |} Notes *More coins can be obtained by destroying the parcels and barrels scattered around the level. Category:Fable Heroes Levels